


The Science of Love

by Itsjustmehere



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsjustmehere/pseuds/Itsjustmehere
Summary: Molly Hooper is a consulting detective, the only one in the world. She goes to the morgue often to look at victims and also to check out the handsome Medical examiner Sherlock Holmes. If only he was nicer to her when she came by





	

 

[what this story is based on](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/342273640416753645/)

 

Molly took a deep breath. She held her notebook and pen in hand. They were shaking a little bit. She looked through the little window again. The medical examiner Sherlock Holmes finally switched shifts with another examiner leaving Sherlock alone in the room. Molly took a deep breath before walking in.  
“Hi Sherlock” she said happily. Sherlock however had his back turned and didn’t seem to hear molly. Molly spoke up a bit louder this time  
“Ahem Sherlock”  
This time Sherlock did turn. Molly forgot for a second why she was here. Sherlock was very handsome. He was tall, had dark brown curly hair, and had a deep voice. Molly almost gasped when his his blue/green eyes stared directly into hers. He was the perfect man, the only down side was  
“Oh Molly Hooper. You here to try and solve another little crime. I just wished you would leave it to the police”  
He was harsh and cold and didn’t like it when she came around sniffing around bodies looking for clues, ruining his examination room.  
“Um i’m here to look at a body that just recently arrived. A John Doe”  
“I’m busy” he said going to a microscope and looking through it.  
“It’s very imperative that I look at it” she tried again.  
“The police already looked at it” Sherlock replied  
“Well they wanted me to look at it as well”  
He sighed  
“What is it you even do?” he asked clearly annoyed. “You’re just a silly detective”  
“Consulting detective” she corrected “When the police or others are at a lost they come to me” she said lifting her head up trying to appear stronger  
“How desperate could they be?” he muttured  
“I’m good at what I do” she said back  
He then swiveled in his chair facing her  
“Fine then what can you say about me?” he asked  
“What?” She asked  
“I heard that you can tell someone’s whole life story just by looking at them. Well then. Go ahead. What can you say about me?”  
He stood up and held his arms open leaving himself open to be deduced.  
Molly wrangled her hands. People were easy to read but for some reason Sherlock was always hard to. It could be because she had a crush on him and that affected her deductions, or maybe he truly was unreadable. Instead of looking at him she glanced around the room.

“Well I can tell that you haven’t had your morning coffee, and not just by your rude behavior. The coffee machine is broken in the break room. There are coffee grounds in your steps. Probably fell to the floor when you were trying to fix the machine.You recently hired a rookie examiner and spent most of last night fixing his mistakes. There’s a bunch of paperwork in that bin over there and a stack of the same paper on top. Clearly you were rewriting his work as it had major errors. And I know that you’re not busy but actually don’t have much to do today as this room has just been organized and the only bodies you have in are two people, one who has been identified and just needs to be picked up and my John Doe”  
She stopped. He said nothing  
“Also there’s nothing under your microscope. You were just using that to make me go away” she added still looking down. There was silence until she heard his footsteps walking to the wall and opening up the freezer the John Doe was in. She looked up.  
“You have ten minutes” he said before walking out

Molly solved the case. The John Doe was actually an illegal smuggler who had died at the hands of his men. With Molly’s help the police were able to bring down the ring and arrest everyone with murder and drug smuggling. Within a week Molly was back again at the autopsy room looking over a body with her magnifying glass when she noticed something, with tweezers she grabbed a piece of fabric  
“I read in the newspaper about the John Doe” Sherlock said. He was at the other side of the room working on blood work.  
“Did you?” she asked slightly blushing.  
“Detective Lestrade and his team successfully brought down the most dangerous drug ring in London. Making more than 100 arrests. Detective Lestrade and his men have done it again” he read aloud from the newspaper.  
“I don’t see your name anywhere” he said.  
“Yeah, I don’t really get in the stories” She said. Sherlock looked concerned  
“Why? you more or less solved the whole thing”  
She shrugged  
“It’s ok. I was just happy to help”  
“Don’t think it’s fair. You not getting any credit. You saw the needle incision hidden under his hairline. I’m a professional and even I didn’t notice it”  
He said standing up now.  
“It’s fine” she said shrugging again “and don’t feel bad about the needle. Most people don’t notice a lot of things” she realized how that sounded.  
“Not that you’re-you’re very capable. And I’m sure you could have found it, eventually” she said hurriedly trying to not insult him  
“No. I wouldn’t” He said. Walking closer. “What are you looking at?” he said leaning over.  
She lifted up her cup.  
“A piece of wool. Cheap, probably from the scarf he was wearing”  
“Scarf? He wasn’t wearing a scarf”  
“That’s because someone changed his clothes after they knocked him unconscious” She pointed to the head wound.  
“There are pieces of the scarf in the wound so it probably clinged there when they pulled it over his head”  
“Why would they change his clothes?”  
“To make him look like someone else” She grabbed an evidence bag containing the victim's clothes.  
“How much do you think this suit is?”  
Sherlock walked to her examining the suit.  
“It’s designer. Probably over a thousand”  
“22,000”  
He let out a long whistle. She grabbed more bags containing the victim’s clothes.  
“So why would a man wearing designer be wearing a cheap wool scarf, cheap underwear and cheap socks. There’s also his watch.”  
She walked to the body with Sherlock following closely  
“He has no tan lines to indicate he wears a watch, and a man dressed like him probably wears a watch everyday for his job. If it really was a late night mugging they would have taken the watch as well, not just missing his wallet. And his hands” She mentioned grabbing them.  
“His hands?” Sherlock asked  
“They are very calloused. His nails are a mess. A real business man would have a manicure and dye the bits of white in his hair” She mentioned combing through the victim's hair to show Sherlock the long white roots.  
“So obviously the killers wanted us to think he was someone else because even though his wallet was missing, conveniently a business card with a name and place of work was in his breast pocket, just one though. Usually someone would have several on hand, not just one, to hand them out”  
She pulled out her phone handing it to Sherlock to show her searches.  
“If you google the name Josiah Dentley you will see many media reports of him and his money scandals. So if you’re a wealthy man about to lose your company what do you do?”  
Sherlock stuttered shaking his head.  
“Fake your death!” She cried out circling the body.  
“Josiah ordered hitmen to kill this man who looks very similar to him. Same body type, height, age, hair color” She started getting excited and acted out the scene. She raised her hand.  
“Step one. Bam! hit him on the head to knock him out”  
She pointed to the clothes  
“Step 2 change his outfit to Mr. Dentley’s suit”  
She raised her hand into the shape of a gun pointing it at Sherlock from across the slab  
Step 3. Make it look like a mugging gone wrong and shoot his face to make it unidentifiable. And of course it’s easy to change names on teeth and blood records” Sherlock quickly looked through his files with furrowed brows.  
“Grab this poor man’s record’s and put Mr. Dentley's name on it. Who I presume is in Miami right now enjoying a margarita.” She closed her phone after finishing her text.  
“Not for much longer, Lestrade and his men are on their way now to arrest him at his hotel”  
She finished after speaking very fast.  
Sherlock looked at her in shock. Molly bit her lip thinking that she scared him off.  
“Well, that was..amazing” He exclaimed

 

  
Molly came by the morgue more often and eagerly. Whenever Lestrade called in for help she would hop in a taxi to the morgue. Sherlock seemed to have gotten an interest in her cases as sometimes he would give his medical examiner expert input as she examined bodies, and on occasion go with her to crime scenes.  
She circled around the woman dressed in all pink body as Sherlock examined the body.  
“Asphyxiation, probably. Passed out, choked on her own vomit. Dont smell any alcohol though” He said aloud as Molly looked around the room. She found a small ash pile and scooped them into her own envelope. After telling Lestrade her findings, and told him to look for Rachel she and sherlock went back to the hospital. While she had a chemistry set at her flat she preferred to use Sherlock's set at the hospital.  
“Cigar ash” She announced holding it up into the light.  
“How can you tell just by looking at it?”  
“I wrote an article about ash. 243”  
“Types of tobacco ash” He finished. She looked at him.  
“I looked you up. Found your website” He said looking down slightly blushing.  
“Oh” She said feeling her own face warm up. “What did you think of it?” She asked.  
“The Science of Deduction. It’s brilliant” He said. She looked at him confused.  
“That’s not what people usually say”  
“What do people usually say?”  
She smiled at him  
“Bullocks” They both laughed.  
“Want to help me dig through trash bins to find a pink suitcase” She asked. Sherlock smiled and chuckled  
“God yes” he said grabbing his coat and running after her.

After working together on a few cases and having late night dinners at Antonio's, Molly was able to read Sherlock a lot easier than before. Probably because she could actually look at him as they have gotten used to each other. She can read everything. He has an older brother who works in the british government. Is trying to quit smoking. Has a nice elderly landlady. Lives next to a speedy's sandwich shop as he always brings lunch from that place. loves dogs, and plays the violin. Molly smiles to herself as she learns new things about him. She likes knowing that he fell asleep on the couch reading a book, or just spent the night composing a new song. But one day when she comes in, she doesn’t like what words pop out at her when she sees him  
“Date tonight”  
She stops short and can’t deny the evidence. Nice shoes. New purple shirt she’s never seen before but looks fancy. No packed dinner with him so he’s eating out. Freshly shaved and got a haircut. Phone in hand as if expecting a text. Molly saddens but puts up a stiff upper lip and walks in to do the blood work she needs to do. She doesn’t say anything to him and gets to work. If he asks her questions she keeps them short and brief trying to appear very busy. After a while however she can’t help but ask.  
“So. Date tonight?” She tries to ask nonchalantly. His brows furrow  
“How? Never mind” he says not trying to understand how she deduced that.  
“Um yes” he simply says  
“You excited?” she asks  
“Um not sure. Dating isn’t really my area. This is a set up by my mother”  
Molly lightens up a bit. A forced date. But she still doesn’t like the idea of a beautiful woman having dinner with him.  
“What’s her name?” She couldn’t help but ask  
“Irene Adler”  
Molly couldn’t help but see him and mystery woman Irene at the dinner table laughing and flirting together. She tried to get rid of those thoughts and focused on the work at hand.  
“Well good luck” she says. It’s an awkward silence after that. She’s so focused looking at a ring with blood stains that she doesn’t hear Sherlock walk behind her. She turns and bump into him dropping the ring.  
“Oh i’m so sorry” they both say before going to the floor looking for it. Molly is on all fours looking under tables and Sherlock is kneeling looking around at the floor. She sits back on her legs and is about to calculate the drop and impact to see where it could have gone when Sherlock shouts victoriously.  
“Aha!” he says turning to her with the ring in hand. She sighs in relief  
“Oh Thank you” She says grabbing the ring. She stops when they’re fingers touch. She looks up and realises just how close he is. Even kneeling he’s still taller than her. It would be so easy for him to push her down and kiss her. She wonders if she’s seeing things when his pupils dilate. Before she can start her deductions he stands up abruptly. He gives her his hand and helps her up. He doesn’t look at her.  
“Sorry about that.” He looks at the clock. “I should get going” he says grabbing his coat and walking briskly out. Molly tries to call him but he either doesn’t hear her or ignores her. She sighs Maybe if I was able to take his pulse she thinks  
. But shakes her head. No, there’s no way she thought and went back to her blood work.

It had been a while since she had seen Sherlock. Not only because she had been avoiding the mortuary and him but there were no cases that required her to give him a visit. No cases from Lestrade but instead other cases from clients. Cases of missing rabbits, Affairs, and missing penpals. Molly finally got a call from lestrade to check out a body that got them stumped. Someone reported a woman coming back to life and killing her husband. Molly was happy to go see Sherlock, even if he had gone on dates. Molly ignored that thought as she entered the room but stopped dead when she saw what was going on. Sherlock was sitting on a chair practically being straddled by a topless woman. Sherlock looked at Molly with a shock face. The woman however had a flirty look in her eye not trying to cover up at all.  
“Oh, s-sorry” Molly mumbled before running out.  
“Molly! Wait!” she heard Sherlock shout but she just ignored that as she ran down the hall. Molly bumped into a wall. Her eyes were too blurry with tears to see anything. She turned the corner before sliding down the wall and crying into her hands. She pulled her legs close and cried into her arms. She didn’t hear Sherlock's steps running and slowing next to her.  
“Molly” he said  
“It’s ok” she murmured before struggling to get up  
“It’s a misunderstanding” He said  
“I saw what I saw Sherlock!” She shouted “I doubt there could be any misunderstanding of what I saw” she said.  
“Molly look at me” he said calmly with his baritone voice  
“No. i’ll come back” she said starting to turn  
“Molly wait”  
“I need to go”  
“Molly!” Sherlock shouted grabbing her wrists  
“Molly. Please look at me”  
She tried to pull away and shook her head  
“Molly please. You see everything, please look at me”  
He grabbed her chin and faced her towards him. She looked him in the eyes. His blue green eyes were furrowed in worry. Molly had many words jumping at her. New shampoo, late night, Had fish and chips for lunch, but the one word that came out at her was  
“Love” more importantly “in love” His eyes dilated. His eyes didn’t do that when a topless Irene was standing in front of him. Molly slowly pulled from his grip and held on to his wrist. His heartbeat was beating noticeably faster. Molly glanced at his hand then back at his face. His eyes shifted down to her lips before coming back up to her eyes.  
Glancing at lips, subtle lip bite. She knew what that meant. He slowly let go of her wrists and held her face. Molly’s heart started beating faster and she was sure that her eye were dilated as well.  
Sherlock leaned in and kissed her. She reached up to grab Sherlock's locks in her hands. Eventually they pulled away.  
“You and her” Molly started  
Sherlock shook his head  
“She’s very forward. And is quite determined, despite me telling her that I was interested in someone else”  
“You told her at dinner. She’s been texting you, till eventually she came here and” Molly stopped at that  
Sherlock nodded still looking in her eyes.  
“Good deductions, detective” he said smiling at her.  
She smiled too.  
“I thought I wasn’t a real detective” She joked  
“Sorry about that. Usually i’m compared to being a robot as how cold I am”  
She shook her head and had a hand to his face  
“No, you might just be the most human human i have ever met” She said smiling more at the way his eye twinkled.  
“Dinner?” She asked.  
“Starved” he replied grabbing her hand.

 

**Author's Note:**

> wow i seem to only be writing Sherlock/Molly stories. I do want to post Sherlock/ john stories but haven't gotten around to that.  
> While I make a lot of references to the show i do make one to the Sherlock Holmes books. When Molly finds a pile of ash that is from the books. so in case you were wondering where i got that pile of ash from


End file.
